


Moonlight

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [26]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Assigned lad for this day: Roger.Synopsis: Brian/Roger. Set about 1980. A peaceful moment in the garden, in the middle of the night, under a clear sky.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950265
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Moonlight

He could have smoked inside. Brian had never expressly forbid it, though Roger knew he didn’t love the smell of tobacco all the same. 

But he didn’t mind going outside to smoke. It was a clear night, and cool without being chilly enough to be uncomfortable. 

“Couldn’t sleep?”

He turned to see Brian at the back doorway, huddled in a sweater. 

“Yeah,” Roger replied. “Go on back to bed, I’m alright. Didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“You didn’t,” Brian said, padding out and joining him on the other empty lawn chair. “Happened to wake up, noticed you were gone, wanted to find you and make sure you were okay.” 

“You only got to bed a couple of hours ago,” Roger sighed, and stubbed his cigarette out on the ground before reaching over to take Brian’s hand. “You should go back in; you need the sleep.”

“Good night to see some of the stars,” Brian said, completely ignoring Roger’s statement. “Well, some of them. Bloody light pollution in the city makes it slightly less ideal for others.” 

“It is nice,” Roger said. “Moonlight shining down. A pretty sort of night.” 

Brian nodded, and smiled. “Is that an invitation for me to bore you with talk about the stars, until you get tired again?” 

“You don’t bore me to sleep,” Roger scoffed, and let go of Brian’s hand long enough to get up and scoot his chair so it was pressed tight against Brian’s. “It’s comforting. I like hearing your voice, and you always tell me something I either didn’t know, or don’t remember from the last time you told it to me.” 

Brian laughed. “You’re sweet. Get comfortable then, and we’ll start.” 

“Now, don’t let me fall asleep completely on you,” Roger commanded with a yawn. “I don’t want you hurting yourself trying to drag me inside, like last time. Wake me back up enough to stumble my own way in.” 

“Sure,” Brian nodded, and sighed happily as Roger’s head rested against his shoulder. “Have one you want me to talk about first?” 

“Hm,” Roger mused. “That one, the really bright one.” 

“...That’s a satellite.” 

“Ah,” Roger sighed. “Well, what about the less bright thing beside it?” 

“There we go,” Brian giggled, and pressed a soft kiss to Roger’s temple. “Now, just because it’s faint doesn’t necessarily mean it’s far away. In fact, it could be much fainter in light than other stars, but we can see it so well because of how close it is, and...” 

Roger snuggled into Brian’s shoulder as he continued on with his impromptu mini-lecture. The stars could be as close or as far as they wanted, he felt. So long as his sweetheart could see them and tell him about them, in that soft and gentle voice that felt more like home than any place ever could, he was happy with them. 


End file.
